A self-mobile network refers to a network system having a mobile node that can change a location of the mobile node according to a requirement. The mobile node that can change the location of the mobile node according to the requirement can be referred to as a self-mobile node for short, for example, a mobile robot having a WiFi (Wireless Fidelity) function, or another network access function or network service function.
Specifically, in the self-mobile network, all self-mobile nodes generally need to assist each other according to a network status and a load status of each self-mobile node. However, artificial intelligence on the self-mobile node still cannot implement effective identification of an environment, that is, movement of the self-mobile node is controlled behavior in the self-mobile network, and the self-mobile node itself does not have a capability of identifying a surrounding environment and cannot rapidly and independently find a target location. Therefore, to resolve the foregoing problem, a solution in which movement control of the self-mobile node is implemented based on an indoor map and an indoor positioning technology (such as WiFi locating) is currently put forward in the industry.
However, because a large quantity of indoor temporary deployment scenarios exist in the self-mobile network, a precise indoor map cannot be obtained. Therefore, the self-mobile node cannot move to an accurate to-be-assisted area when movement control of the self-mobile node is implemented based on an indoor map. As a result, accuracy and applicability of movement control of the self-mobile node are greatly reduced. In addition, because the self-mobile node in the self-mobile network moves frequently, that is, the network status of the self-mobile network changes dynamically, difficulty of obtaining the precise indoor map is further increased. As a result, control accuracy when movement control of the self-mobile node is implemented based on an indoor map is further reduced.